Probar
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: EnDeku. PWP. Como si fuera a querer algo de él... aunque puede que no lo necesite directamente de All Might, ¿o sí?


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Bueno, primero que nada esto es un fic request. Creo que jamás me había detenido a pensar en ver a Endeavor e Izuku juntos, sin embargo, la idea es por demás increíble. Saben que vivo por las parejas poco populares/reconocidas, así que ¿cómo habría de negarme a ellos?_

 _La request ha sido hecha por **90's Princess**._

 _No estoy segura del nombre de la ship, no encontré mucho (o quizá no sé buscar), de cualquier manera, favor de corregirme si acaso lo saben._

 _ **EnDeku (** Endeavor (Enji Todoroki)/Izuku Midoriya **). PwP (** Porno sin trama **).**_

* * *

 **Probar**

Las miradas de los estudiantes se posan sobre él tan pronto lo ven pasar, murmuran cosas entre ellos y sólo guardan silencio hasta que escuchan el obvio y molesto resoplido del mayor. Es inevitable, ver a Endeavor paseándose por los pasillos de la escuela como si fuera parte del personal es simplemente extraño.

Alcanza a oír los murmullos de los chicos y sonríe de lado cuando escucha que se preguntan si acaso él será uno de los nuevos profesores de los cuales se habla en rumores. No pueden estar más equivocados, no sabe nada de esos supuestos rumores y tampoco le importa, la vida de maestro es algo que no le queda y piensa que se ajusta más a alguien que actualmente está retirado como All Might.

Y es precisamente por él que está ahí, caminando por los pasillos de U.A., bueno, no exactamente. Está buscando al sucesor del antiguo Símbolo de la Paz.

Ese niño Midoriya tiene la misma singularidad de All Might y debe saber cómo, debe saber por qué, _debe saberlo todo_. Y el rubio no le dirá nada así que deberá ir directamente a por el chico.

Fingir es algo que no se le da muy bien, jamás ha tenido necesidad de actuar para conseguir algo porque su naturaleza le hace imposible a los demás negarle cualquier cosa —enfrentarse a él no es lo más sensato que alguien pudiera hacer—, sin embargo si pretende hacer que el muchacho se sincere con él deberá recurrir a esa habilidad de la cual carece.

Tras el festival deportivo se ha enterado —gracias a All Might— que el pecoso se lleva bien con su hijo, aunque su relación no es de mejores amigos la tensión entre ellos parece haber disminuido, y es ahí donde Shouto pasa a ser parte de su plan.

Finalmente encuentra al niño de mechones verdes y se enoja un poco porque ha dado dos vueltas adentro del edificio principal sólo para enterarse que _Eraser Head_ les ha dado el día libre y que el chico ha estado afuera trotando como parte de su entrenamiento. Las flamas en su cuerpo se avivan por una fracción de segundo, debe controlar su ira o terminará echando a perder el plan antes de siquiera ponerlo en práctica.

—¡Endeavor! —repentinamente el muchacho alza la voz.

El llamado del más bajo lo toma desprevenido y por un instante se queda en blanco mientras ve al chico cambiar de dirección y disminuir el ritmo de su caminata hasta detenerse a un par de metros enfrente de él.

—¿Q-qué hace aquí? —el niño tartamudea y se nota bastante nervioso.

Puede entenderlo, no han intercambiado muchas palabras después del festival deportivo.

—Quiero hablar contigo —¿habrá sonado bien?, no sabe moderarse.

—¿Eh?

—Tú y Shouto se llevan mejor últimamente, ¿no? —claro que su hijo será la excusa perfecta para acercarse al muchacho.

—Ah... supongo que podría decirse que sí —se ríe con cierta inquietud.

Bien, no parece que haya una gran conexión entre ellos así que puede funcionar.

Extiende su mano hacia el más joven y confundido Midoriya posiciona una de sus manos debajo de la suya, deposita en la palma notoriamente más pequeña un papelito que ha mantenido en su mano desde que entró a los terrenos de la academia —Te veré ahí esta noche, podremos hablar mejor que aquí.

El menor revisa el pedazo de papel, hay una dirección y hora escritos en éste y de súbito el muchacho alza la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos —¡Esto es—!

—Tengamos una charla mientras cenamos —su propia línea le produce repelús, está invitando al sucesor de All Might a cenar... ni en sus pesadillas lo hubo concebido.

El muchacho de repente se queda callado y baja la mirada, ¿creerá que es extraño?, maldición si esto no funciona no sabe qué más puede hacer. No tiene un plan de respaldo.

—Está bien —el muchacho asiente con la cabeza y rápidamente regresa a su caminata.

Ha salido mejor de lo esperado, debe admitir.

Son las diez de la noche cuando aparca el vehículo en el estacionamiento contiguo al restaurante donde ha citado al muchacho de pecas. Ha vestido su mejor traje y mientras guarda las llaves del automóvil en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón revisa su elegante reloj de pulsera para confirmar la hora, 9:58, puede que el reloj del vehículo esté un poco adelantado. Se dirige a la entrada del edificio y para su sorpresa el sucesor de All Might está parado afuera al lado de la puerta.

El niño voltea en su dirección y le figura que sus ojos brillan —¡Endeav—!

—Deja eso —le interrumpe —, no vengo aquí como héroe.

Las mejillas del menor se pintan de rojo y asiente en silencio.

—Ven —suena más como una orden pero al niño no parece importarle.

Al entrar, el joven en recepción los lleva a la mesa de siempre, usualmente cena en ese restaurante porque en la planta alta hay cubículos donde puede comer sin preocuparse de las miradas a su alrededor, tiene toda la privacidad que desea.

Al llegar a su lugar pide al camarero lo de siempre para dos personas: un par de cortes en término tres cuartos, refrescos y dos botellas de vino.

Cuando el joven se retira finalmente pasa a prestarle atención al muchacho de ojos esmeraldas. Luce por demás nervioso, casi incómodo en su lugar, se remueve con impaciencia en su asiento y no sabe dónde poner la mirada, lo más probable es que nunca haya estado en un establecimiento de ese tipo. Siendo sincero hubiera preferido no tener que llevarlo ahí para evitar cualquier molesto rumor sin embargo llevarlo a casa no es una opción, Shouto y sus hermanos están ahí, no cree apropiado hablar sobre la individualidad de All Might cerca de ellos, en especial del más joven.

Le sorprende que Midoriya vista un traje, aunque ese color verde le parece excesivo luce bastante bien en él precisamente porque su cabello y ojos son del mismo color, aunque la forma en que su corbata está anudada le fastidia.

—Cálmate, nadie más te puede ver —el menor da un respingo y debajo de sus pecas ve un singular tono amapola surgir.

—Aah, sí, lo siento —habla de manera apresurada y su voz se ha quebrado dejando en evidencia que está inquieto.

Midoriya es más nervioso de lo que ha esperado pero le sienta bien, bastante bien.

 _¿Qué?_

El pensamiento desaparece tan pronto ha aparecido y lo deja completamente de lado cuando su orden llega a la mesa.

El refresco obviamente es para el más bajo porque necesita disimular, no necesita que además de que digan que ha salido a cenar con un niño se corra el chisme de que lo ha embriagado, que si bien no sería una mentira no tiene porqué enterarse toda la ciudad.

Ha preparado todo un discurso falso sobre su interés de buscar que él y su hijo se lleven mejor para así poder desarrollar sus individualidades con ayuda el uno del otro; en parte es mentira y en parte no, porque considera que si hay una rivalidad entre Midoriya y Shouto, el segundo podrá utilizar su singularidad para sobrepasar a cualquiera, pero no ve la necesidad de que formen una amistad como tal. Le parece totalmente innecesario.

Pronto el menor se excusa para ir al servicio y no puede ser mejor. Aprovecha la ausencia del niño para mezclar en su refresco un poco de vino y cuando el joven regresa piensa que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que deje esa falsa faceta de buen padre.

Cuarenta minutos después Midoriya no puede hablar bien. Se pisa la lengua al hablar y apenas puede mantener la vista fija en él, es el momento perfecto.

Cuestiona al chico acerca de All Might, el niño suelta la boca y le cuenta que ha admirado al héroe desde el jardín de niños, le cuenta de ese chico de las explosiones Bakugou y cómo ambos admiraban al Símbolo de la Paz, que eventualmente su relación se deterioró y que ahora parece estar empezando a mejorar; frunce el ceño con enfado, tal vez no ha sido una buena estrategia, sin embargo decide dejarlo continuar, si le cuenta toda su vida pronto llegará a hablarle sobre su relación con el antiguo héroe. El de pecas sigue hablando y no se modera al soltar todo lo que piensa, dice cosas un tanto personales y finalmente llega al tema que le concierne.

—All Might dijo... que yo podía ser un héroe —arrastra algunas palabras y le parece un tanto divertido —, me dio... me dio su individualidad... a mi, a alguien... como yo...

El discurso del menor se queda enfrascado en la baja autoestima que tiene de su persona y repite una y otra vez que el blondo se ha atrevido a darle su poder a alguien como él. _Mierda_. Cuando empieza por enésima vez ese discurso se exaspera y toma al muchacho de la muñeca para jalar de ésta y hacer que le mire.

—¿Cómo te dio su individualidad? —pregunta enojado, duda que el muchacho recuerde esto así que no tiene reparos en tratarlo con brusquedad.

—Me dio... un cabello —al principio no puede creerlo y piensa que es un delirio del menor debido al alcohol —, dijo que se trans... transf... transfería por el ADN —pero a pesar de que está ebrio su gesto se muestra bastante serio.

Incrédulo afloja el agarre que mantiene en el brazo del menor y aunque el niño sigue hablando ya no lo está escuchando. ¿A través del ADN?, ¿qué mierda?, piensa que es una sucia jugarreta, sí eso debe ser. Tal vez el idiota de All Might le ha pedido al niño que diga eso porque ¿cómo en su sano juicio va a querer algo del molesto de All Might?, _jamás_. Jamás en su maldita vida va a querer algo de él y All Might lo sabe, por eso le ha dicho eso. No, quiere convencerse de que eso es verdad pero sabe que no lo es, esa es la imagen que se ha forzado a crear del mayor y no puede estar más equivocado.

Un momento.

Tal vez no lo necesita directamente de All Might, ¿o sí?, ahora que el muchacho ha heredado la singularidad quizá pueda obtenerla de él.

Una sonrisa un tanto perversa aparece en sus labios y vuelve a agarrar al pequeño por el brazo. Hay varias maneras de conseguir ADN.

Y con eso se inclina sobre la mesa para alcanzar al chico al otro lado, jala de él haciendo que se levante de su asiento y sin pedir permiso le besa. Midoriya abre los ojos con sorpresa y sus labios se separan ligeramente cuando intenta hablar en medio del contacto, algo de lo que toma ventaja para introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad del adolescente. El menor se retuerce por la abrupta intrusión en su boca, cierra los ojos, sufre espasmos y gime mientras el beso sigue.

El sabor a vino sigue fresco en la boca del muchacho y le figura algo singularmente excitante, es un adolescente y su boca sabe a alcohol. Con la lengua roza su paladar y el muchacho vuelve a estremecerse y se aferra fuertemente a su cuello, acaricia la lengua ajena con la propia y el niño jadea otra vez. Escucha los platos y copas siendo golpeados y baja la mirada para percatarse que el menor ha subido una pierna en la mesa buscando mantener el equilibrio y por ende el contacto.

Termina el beso y lame sus propios labios saboreando la saliva ajena, el de cabello verdoso se queda hincado encima de la mesa y le mira con un peculiar gesto avergonzado que le dice que no entiende lo que acaba de pasar. Sus pómulos están enrojecidos, sus labios pintados de granate y sus ojos empañados.

—Todoroki-san...

 _Ah, joder._

Toma al menor por el brazo y lo atrae a su cuerpo haciendo que arrastre las rodillas por la mesa sin importarle que pueda tirar lo que hay encima. Algunos platos y copas caen, el vino se derrama por la superficie del mueble y mancha el pantalón del más bajo antes de que pueda sacarlo de encima de la mesa y la bebida chorrea hasta manchar sus piernas, sin embargo poco le interesa. Lleva al muchacho sobre sus piernas y lo sienta en su regazo para continuar besándole, claramente para conseguir más ADN. Obvio.

Pasa un brazo por la espalda del chico y con la mano libre sostiene su cabeza para alzarla y poder besarle. El menudo cuerpo del adolescente tiembla bajo sus brazos y éste posiciona sus palmas sobre su ancho pecho mientras su cadera se mueve con cada sacudida; no sabe si Midoriya lo hace a propósito pero cuando echa el trasero hacia atrás e intenta acomodarse de nuevo sobre su regazo alcanza a rozar su entrepierna y no puede evitar jadear en medio de los besos. El sonido que produce el pecoso es por demás fascinante, su voz se vuelve aguda y parece más una chica que un chico.

Y no puede soportarlo. Si pierde el control aquí será un error.

Se las arregla para dejar de besar al muchacho, a pesar del evidente gesto suplicante que le pone, y sale del restaurante por la puerta trasera después de darle un generoso pago al camarero. Sube a Midoriya en el asiento de copiloto y sale del estacionamiento en una dirección que el menor no conoce pero él sí.

Ha pasado tiempo desde que tuvo que ir ahí y aunque ha dejado de ir porque necesita mantener su reputación intacta en ese momento no piensa en ello en lo más mínimo. Piensa en el chico sentado a su lado, en lo avergonzado y desorientado que se ve y cómo le gustaría estropearlo hasta que no pueda pensar en nadie más que en él.

Aparca muy cerca de la zona roja en la ciudad y hace que el menor vista el saco de su traje encima de la cabeza para cubrirse del resto de la gente. Él se pone unas gafas de sol y un tapabocas después de desactivar su individualidad y así evitar que le reconozcan por su vello facial ardiente. Pone una mano en la espalda de Midoriya y le hace caminar por el barrio rojo hasta llegar a un _love hotel_ que conoce bastante bien porque la recepcionista ni bien lo ve pasar por la puerta le entrega una llave y hace una reverencia.

Ignora si el muchacho sabe por qué lo ha llevado a ese lugar y tampoco está seguro si prefiere que lo sepa o no; aunque no quisiera enfrentarse a ninguna cuestión de su parte.

Llegan a la habitación, permite que Midoriya entre primero y en cuanto cierra la puerta detrás de él levanta al muchacho y lo lleva contra la cama.

Se hinca en la cama y mira al chico desde arriba, luce demasiado pequeño recostado sobre su prenda de vestir, probablemente el alcohol no se le ha bajado, el color rojizo de sus mejillas sigue presente y parece complicársele mantener la mirada fija en un punto. Deshace su propia corbata y la deja caer en el piso alfombrado de la habitación, jala al menor de uno de sus brazos y mientras se pone en posición de loto lo hace sentarse de nuevo en su regazo.

Besa una vez más al pecoso y con premura comienza a desvestirlo, le quita la corbata mal anudada y desabotona su saco de tono esmeralda, se impresiona por la paciencia que tiene pero tan pronto piensa en eso se desespera; presiona al muchacho con besos demandantes que le hacen gemir y estar a punto de ahogarse por lo apresurado que está, mete las manos bajo la camisa blanca que trae el menor y deshace los botones de la misma al subir por sus costados, descansa sus manos en los costados de su tórax y con los pulgares masajea sus tetillas.

—¡Ah! —abruptamente Izuku se hace para atrás y rompe el beso, es bastante sensible, dibuja círculos en las areolas de sus pezones —¡Mmh—ahh! —y le hace gemir otra vez.

Toma ventaja de su posición y en lugar de besar los labios del menor besa su esternón mientras aprieta sus pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. El menor jadea y cubre su boca con ambas manos para menguar los sonidos que hace, sin embargo no le permite hacerlo con tanta facilidad, pasa una de sus manos a la espalda del muchacho para sostenerlo y con la otra agarra ambas de sus muñecas para quitarlas de encima de su boca, recibe una mirada confundida de parte del chico y sonríe de lado para tomar una de sus tetillas con su boca.

—¡Ngh...! —se esfuerza por cerrar la boca pero cuando juega con su pezón entre sus dientes y lame la punta con la lengua una y otra vez echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja sus gemidos salir.

El chico es por demás sensible y se pregunta si será capaz de soportar tantas sensaciones; no pretende detenerse hasta estar satisfecho y no está cerca de estarlo con tan sólo escucharlo y tocarlo.

Pronto le parece incómoda la posición en la que están, el muchacho se mueve mucho y con cada movimiento golpea su entrepierna, donde su miembro empieza a ponerse duro. Deja de estimular el pecho del chico y le quita de una vez por todas la camisa y el pantalón antes de hacer que se recueste otra vez en la cama. Por un momento observa el cuerpo del chico, las líneas de sus músculos abdominales se marcan más de lo que hubiera imaginado y absorto dibuja cada línea, provocando que el muchacho se estremezca. Baja hasta su vientre, donde el elástico de su ropa interior se ajusta y le es imposible no fijarse en el bulto debajo su prenda.

Le dirige una mirada lasciva al menor y éste sólo atina a cubrirse la cara con las manos, totalmente avergonzado, tal vez el efecto del licor ha empezado a desaparecer.

Deja al chico por un momento y se quita la camisa junto a la camiseta interior, mostrando así su fornido abdomen el cual Midoriya admira a través de los huecos que hace entre sus dedos. Se pone sobre el menor, y se apoya en sus rodillas y antebrazos para no dejar todo su peso encima del otro y le besa una vez más. El de pecas se estira y pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, recibiendo la caricia con gusto.

Cambia su posición un poco, pasa un brazo por atrás de la cabeza del menor para apoyarse mientras que con el otro brazo busca algo en el cajón del buró al lado de la cama. Hay varias cosas en el cajón y se detiene hasta que encuentra un bote alargado. De repente se levanta, dejando a un confundido Midoriya bastante excitado. Deposita el bote a un lado del chico y con prisa le saca la ropa interior.

—¡Endeavor! —se apresura en poner las manos sobre su entrepierna, queriendo cubrirse.

Pero no se lo permite, agarra sus manos y las hace a un lado —No me llames así aquí —le reprende.

Las mejillas de Izuku permanecen rojas y gira la cabeza a un lado evitando el contacto visual. Se burla un poco y baja la mirada al despierto miembro del muchacho; es delgado —pequeño en comparación con el suyo—, está firme, tenso y con la punta rosada. Pasa el dedo índice por el tronco, de arriba abajo y presiona levemente donde la base se une con el escroto, Midoriya suelta un gemido y su espalda se arquea por un instante. Vuelve a tomar el bote y tras asegurarse de que no hay problema con ingerir el contenido abre el recipiente y derrama cierta cantidad sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Todoroki...san?

El muchacho sigue confundido y se ríe de su inocencia. Y entonces cambia ligeramente sus planes, agarra el bote y derrama la mitad de lo que queda sobre el miembro erecto del menor. Izuku tiembla por el repentino tacto espeso del lubricante y se retuerce cuando de improviso toma su miembro en su mano y empieza a masturbarlo.

—¡No... aahh...! —su cuerpo sufre varios espasmos y su espalda se dobla.

Con el lubricante puede deslizar su mano por el miembro del menor con bastante facilidad y rapidez, cubre casi en su totalidad el falo del pecoso así que forma un anillo con sus dedos índice, cordial y pulgar para estimularle mejor. Cuando baja por el tronco su mano choca contra el vientre del menor, haciendo un ruido viscoso que logra excitarle más. Agarra su miembro por la corona y sigue la difusa línea de la misma para después tocar la punta y rascar con ligereza el orificio de la uretra. El menor se aferra a la ropa de cama y ejerce tanta presión que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

Aprovecha el aumento de libido en el muchacho para dirigir su mano libre al periné y masajea su suelo pélvico mientras toca el glande con el pulgar.

—¡Hmmm... End—aahh! —su voz se quiebra y un gemido ronco sale de su garganta al sentir de manera abrupta la cavidad bucal del mayor envolver la punta de su erección —, ¿qué—eeh...mmm!

El lubricante tiene un sabor dulzón al cual no está acostumbrado, traga un poco de la sustancia y pronto percibe un ligero toque amargo que supone debe pertenecer al menor, lame el glande y le produce más sacudidas al chico, introduce en su totalidad la excitación ajena y al levantar la cabeza pasa su lengua por la extensión de su miembro, repite el movimiento un par de veces antes de que Midoriya alcance el clímax en su boca. El pecoso suelta un largo jadeo y debido a algunos espasmos consigue golpear su paladar con la punta de su miembro. Cuando el chico termina de correrse suelta su miembro e ingiere el semen del otro junto al lubricante que se ha quedado en su boca.

Izuku respira apresuradamente, su diafragma sube y baja con prisa, marcando una y otra vez los músculos serratos en sus costados. Su cuerpo luce nacarado por el sudor y sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas. Apenas han empezado y el chico parece deshacerse. Maldición, no puede creer que All Might no le haya puesto encima la mano al muchacho, es demasiado voluptuoso cuando está excitado.

Limpia su boca de los restos de esperma y lubricante entretanto agarra las piernas del menor y las lleva hacia el abdomen del mismo para que se aferre a ellas. El niño aún luce perdido pero hace lo que le pide sin objetar nada. Vierte una vez más la mitad del lubricante que queda en el recipiente en su mano y pone la mano embadurnada en la sustancia sobre su suelo pélvico. Esparce el lubrificante hasta su ano y perfila el angosto orificio con el índice mientras masajea tanto el perineo como el escroto y el miembro ajeno comienza a tensarse una vez más.

¿Debería ser cuidadoso?, debe ser la primera experiencia sexual del muchacho por sus obvios gestos desorientados, sin embargo está empezando a perder la paciencia y no cree poder retenerlo más tiempo. En sus pantalones su erección crece y le está molestando.

Finalmente presiona en el ano del chico, el anillo muscular se ciñe sobre su dedo y continúa masajeando el periné mientras introduce más su dedo por el recto del menor, el lubricante hace más fácil la tarea y se apresura en meter un segundo dedo. El menor frunce los labios y tiene sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, puede que le produzca dolor pero no tiene tiempo para eso. Presiona su suelo pélvico y adentro del muchacho mueve sus dedos, los separa un poco simulando unas tijeras y toca las paredes internas de su recto hasta que repentinamente Midoriya lanza un gemido.

 _La próstata_ , piensa. Vuelve a intentar alcanzar esa zona y en cuanto lo hace Izuku suelta una de sus piernas y sufre varias sacudidas mientras llega al orgasmo por segunda vez. Su respiración se estropea y su abdomen se mancha con la blancuzca esencia. Saca los dedos del interior del menor y le permite descansar unos segundos por la reciente liberación de su excitación entretanto desabrocha su pantalón y suspira al no sentir tanta presión sobre su despierto miembro.

Inesperadamente se encuentra con la mirada del pecoso, se ve ansioso, ¿será por el sonido que acaba de hacer?

Le resta importancia y hace que el muchacho se voltee, quedando apoyado sobre una almohada que sostiene contra su abdomen y sus rodillas, dejando así su trasero alzado.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —el menor se apoya en sus antebrazos y le mira por encima del hombro totalmente confundido.

No le responde, en lugar de eso toma más lubricante e introduce de nuevo uno de sus dedos, el pecoso jadea y lleva la cabeza hacia enfrente y esconde la cara en la mullida almohada cuando inserta otro dedo. Los jadeos del más bajo se ahogan contra la almohada, le fastidia así que piensa tentarlo a que mire. Al mismo tiempo en que saca y mete los dedos en el recto del chico, con su mano libre baja un poco su pantalón y saca su rígido falo, se acerca al muchacho y coloca su miembro entre los muslos del otro.

—Junta las piernas —sostiene su miembro para mantenerlo en posición.

—¿Eh? —Izuku no entiende el porqué de esa orden hasta que advierte un tacto extraño entre sus muslos, justo debajo de sus testículos, al empalmar las piernas percibe con más claridad lo que ha puesto ahí, es grueso y grande. Se levanta al apoyarse en sus antebrazos para poder espiar y los colores se le suben al rostro, el miembro de Endeavor es mucho más grande que el suyo, la punta es de un color rojizo más oscuro y líquido pre-seminal empieza a chorrear de la misma.

—Bien, sigue apretando —le ordena y saca sus dedos para introducir en su lugar el pulgar mientras se inclina sobre el menor y apoya su mano libre sobre la cama para empezar a mover su cadera de atrás hacia adelante —, pega las piernas —repite.

Masturba su miembro con los muslos del otro y con cada embestida estimula al muchacho al rozar su escroto y su falo con el tronco y el glande propios. Aún hay lubricante cayendo por el trasero del muchacho, escurre desde su ano hasta la base de sus testículos donde se derrama hasta llegar a la base de su erección y entonces el contacto lúbrico le excita más por el tacto untuoso y los sonidos viscosos producto del lubrificante. Continúa masturbándose con los muslos del muchacho y se detiene justo cuando advierte que está a punto de llegar al clímax.

Quita su miembro de entre las piernas del chico y también saca su dedo del recto. Su grueso miembro está cubierto de lubricante, toca la punta y un poco de semen se pega a su dedo, dejando algunos hilos blanquecinos colgando, las venas dorsales en el tronco están muy marcadas y sabe que está en su límite. Agarra lo último que queda de lubricante y embadurna su falo con éste antes de posicionarse atrás del muchacho, toma su miembro y lo lleva contra la entrada del menor, acaricia la zona con el glande y entonces penetra a Midoriya.

—Haah... —jadea en cuanto introduce el glande hasta la corona, la presión es menor de la que espera, Izuku ha vuelto a esconderse en la almohada y enojado por eso no tiene reparos en introducir su miembro hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

—¡Ng—ahhh! —el pecoso alza la cabeza y su espalda se pone rígida.

Ha sido mala idea. Las paredes internas del menor se ciñen con fuerza sobre su erección y ha resultado un poco dolorosa la repentina intrusión —Maldita sea... —así que espera, se queda quieto hasta que el más bajo regule su respiración y su cuerpo deje de estar tan tenso. Es una tortura para él esperar pero si no lo hace es posible que resulte más doloroso. Masajea una vez más el suelo pélvico del niño y parece dilatar ligeramente su recto.

En el momento en que la presión sobre su miembro disminuye se prepara para continuar, se inclina hacia enfrente y apoya ambas manos encima de la cama, a los lados del menor, y lleva su cadera hacia atrás, sacando su miembro hasta dejar sólo el glande adentro y empuja lentamente hacia enfrente, metiendo de nuevo su falo hasta la base. Al principio lleva un ritmo lento que eventualmente aumenta en velocidad y fuerza, empuja con vigor adentro del muchacho y la cama cruje bajo sus potentes movimientos.

—Haa... haah... —gime al tiempo en que sus embestidas se vuelven más salvajes.

—¡Todo... ahh... Todoroki... san! —cada vez golpea con más brío en los adentros del joven y parece estar perdiendo el decoro.

La habitación se llena de ruidos viscosos y de sus gemidos, advierte la forma en que su escroto choca contra el perineo del menor así como la manera en que el anillo muscular del mismo se contrae y se dilata cada vez que entra y sale; está a punto de llegar al clímax. No ha tocado el miembro ajeno y con cierta soberbia piensa que lo hará correrse una tercera vez únicamente al penetrarlo. No puede creer que esté follando con el sucesor del molesto de All Might, pero se siente tan bien no sólo porque mancilla al protegido del héroe sino porque está tan estrecho que apenas logra aguantarlo.

De repente disminuye la velocidad de sus estocadas y saca y mete en su totalidad su falo por el recto del muchacho. Está muy cerca del orgasmo y aunque piensa que debe correrse afuera al final lo hace adentro.

—¡Ngh! —ahoga un gemido y derrama su semen adentro del muchacho, hasta el fondo. Advierte que el niño sufre algunos espasmos y sonríe al darse cuenta que él también se ha corrido.

Saca su miembro de adentro del joven y varios hilos de esperma cuelgan desde la punta de su falo hasta el ano del menor. Izuku se deja caer exhausto sobre la cama y pasados unos segundos su esencia turbia mezclada con el lubricante escurre desde el recto del muchacho.

Hincado observa el sudoroso cuerpo del menor y se pregunta cómo terminaron las cosas de esa manera. ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?, en ese momento no puede recordar qué quería del joven y le resta importancia al atribuirle su inesperada amnesia al reciente placer, ya se acordará.

 **.**


End file.
